Where Are the Heroes?
by Luna-Dara
Summary: AU: Evil powers have taken over the world! But there are whispers of a prophecy that says that Heroes will rise and restore balance. There will be some pairing! (RaiKim, ClayOC, OmiOC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just stating the ever obvious fact that I do no own any of this except the general story line.**

**R&R & Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Edge of the World<p>

P.O.V: Raimundo Pedrosa

Raimundo ran as fast he could. He didn't want to get caught, mostly because it was a royal pain in the ass to break back out from jail. This is what he has done for the past few years of his life. Steal from the overlords and bring what he stole to the people who needed it. There wasn't much else that could be done in these dark times. His parents worked as much as they could but it wasn't nearly enough for him and his three siblings. His older siblings were finishing school and about to get a job to try to help. But Raimundo couldn't help but feel defeat. He didn't think even with that it would help.

He knew what he was supposed to be doing. Graduating from high school he should be looking at colleges. But why would he? To pay for it would just put his family in more debt and just cause them to work for free to pay back what they owe. Yes, life thoroughly sucked ass. Raimundo was determined to do something to fix it. And for now, that consisted of stealing from the evil overlords whenever he could.

He ducked out in an alley way to hide from his pursuers.

"That was quite swift, young man," a voice said which startled him. He turned to find the source but could not.

"What do you want?" He asked while guarding the pack of stolen goods.

"I do not need your items. What I do need is to tell you something," the disembodied voice said. "I see many things. I see a change coming that will restore the balance of good. You are part of that change. You must follow the winds to your destiny. Good luck Hero of the Wind."

Rai was confused needless to say, "what are you talking about? There's no such thing as heroes. And if there was, where are they now?" He screamed into the alleyway. There was no response. He had a sense that the voice was gone. Frustrated he left and continued home.

It would be a lie to say that the words of the woman didn't bother him, didn't haunt him. But they did. After putting away the food he stole he climbed to the roof and saw what was once beautiful Rio. This was no way to live. He knew it. He remembered the way it was before, when kids could actually dream. But with Chase Young as ruler of the world, all the kids had were nightmares. He wanted to do so much more than just steal. This was only going to get him so far. He closed his eyes and swore he heard his name whenever the wind blew.

"Screw it, what do I have left to lose?" He asked no one in particular. He got off the roof and left a good bye letter to his family and began his journey to god knows where. He did just as the voice said and followed the wind.

* * *

><p>P.O.V: Kimiko Tohomiko<p>

"Kimiko, how many times must I tell you to put that lighter away?" Kimiko's father asked. He rubbed his head trying to push away the headache. Kimiko sighed. Frustrated she shoved against the table and got up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to blow off steam."

"We have a company we need to discuss."

"Papa, there are so many people out there whose lives have been turned upside down and you want to discuss the company?!"

"This company is in good standings with Chase. If it wasn't we would be just like those other people. And if we don't keep it together he will just replace us with one of his people and fire everyone that works for the company right now. Do you understand that this is one of the last places that does not have one of his overlords watching over everyone?"

And at this point, Kimiko knew that her father was right. So many places had an overlord but because of their good standings Chase gave her father an option. Work for him or be killed. The benefits to having her father in charge was that the people here in Tokyo were a bit better off. He tried to help them whenever he could. Give them extra money to get food. She knew that her father was trying. But she was tired of it not being enough.

"I know papa, it's just…I'm just tired of this not being enough."

"I know. But we have to keep this up in order for it to remain the same."

"I'm going to go out Papa."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," he said as he left the room. Kimiko was left alone in the conference room. She went out onto the balcony and leaned over the banister while flipping her lighter. She lit it and watched the flame. Times like this she wished she smoked. Sometimes she felt that the only light left in her life came from the lighter. Ever since she was a child she had fascination with fire that could not be explained. Now eighteen years old and she still couldn't explain it.

She went inside and grabbed her coat and a bag filled with things to give people. She took the elevator down to the lobby. She greeted the usual faces with a smile that seemed to cause everyone else to smile. Her father always told her that she had an infectious smile. Once outside she took out her phone and checked a list that told her who to visit.

* * *

><p>On a break from visiting people she found herself resting in a park. It was winter. She saw a few people who were trying to huddle together to stay warm. She knew it was illegal, but she couldn't sit there and watch them freeze. She walked over to a metal trashcan and lit the contents on fire. The people mumbled 'thank you's as they quickly rushed over to the fire. As she made her way back over to the bench she saw someone sitting there.<p>

"That was a very bright idea," the woman said.

"Thanks…I couldn't let them freeze," Kimiko said as she took her seat beside the lady.

"You are very strong and full of passion and compassion for the people," the woman stated.

"Yeah, well someone has to. I feel like it's not enough though sometimes."

"You are meant for great things. The greatest heroes are those who do not ask or try to be a hero. Follow the fire that burns inside you, let the flames guide you to your destiny," the woman said as she rose and walked away. Kimiko was confused. _A hero?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Luna here, I have not forgotten about this story! I have been pretty busy with classes so hopefully I will be posting with better frequency.  
><strong>

**R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Hero Prophecy<p>

P.O.V: Chase Young

"Your Highness," a woman said as she bowed before Chase Young, ruler of the world.

"What do you want?" he asked as he glanced up from his desk and looked at the woman.

"I just thought you should know that I have heard whispers among some of the people. They speak of a prophecy. _The_ Prophecy to be more specific ."

This was something to be concerned about. The woman before him named Wuya, had the ability to see prophecies. Finding this useful he decided to keep her. But when she had approached him about a prophecy that told of his demise he did his very best to squash down every bit of hope and fight out of the people. So that no one will rise to meet this challenge. And now, Wuya stands before him and tells him that the _people_ know of this prophecy and know that his death is to come.

"How did they find this out, _Wuya_?" he asked as he rose from his seat and maneuvered his way around the desk.

"There must be another Prophet then My Lord for my allegiance is only to you," she says again.

* * *

><p>P.O.V: Raimundo Pedrosa<p>

Raimundo found himself in New York. It was a pain in the ass to get there but every gut feeling he had told him to go there. He had snuck into a cargo plane and managed to make it there without being caught. He had some money in his pocket and with it he managed to buy food.

He continued walking until he walked passed an alley.

"You have arrived, Warrior of the Winds," a female's voice said. He immediately recognized it as the voice from Brazil.

"Alright lady, just who the hell are you?"

"Come and I shall explain all."

"Why do you have to talk so secretly?" he asked and despite the thought that he should not be listening to this lady he went into the alley way anyway. He looked around carefully, looking for some kind of sign. He found a door and turned the handle and it opened. It was a rundown store. There was a lady standing behind a counter. Shelves were knocked down and glass littered the floor.

"Warrior of the Winds," the lady began.

"You know I have a name and it isn't 'Warrior of the Winds'. It's Raimundo."

"Very well then, Raimundo. The others are here."

"Others? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come," she said as she led him to a back room. He carefully followed her.

"Is this the last person we were expecting?" asked a short kid that was bald.

"Yes Omi," the woman said. Raimundo looked around the room. The short kid looked like he was from Asia, maybe China; he wore a weird robe thing. Then there was another person who was much larger than himself. He had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a cowboy outfit. Rai simply raised an eyebrow towards him. Then he caught sight of the only girl in the room. She was a bit shorter than himself and looked Asian as well. She had blue eyes that shown bright, as bright as gems. She had long black hair that was loose. He was slightly entranced by her.

"Now you are all chosen individuals who will go up against Chase Young and bring an end to his reign. It may seem like an impossible feat but it has been told by a Prophet.

"I am most honored to be chosen to rid the world of Chase!" said an excited Omi.

"Hold up little man," Rai said, "Who actually believes that us four can actually take down Chase? In case you haven't noticed lady, I don't think your prophet saw but Chase rules the world. Eyes and ears everywhere."

"He does have a point there," the cowboy said with a southern drawl.

"His security systems are really tight and hard to bypass," the girl said.

"I was hoping for a bit more optimism from the Chosen Ones," the lady was disappointed.

"I don't know about anyone else here but I do know how hard it is to try to steal from them and that's extremely hard. What makes you think overthrowing would be easier?"

"And I know how his security works, it's practically impenetrable," the girl said.

P.O.V: Kimiko Tohomiko

As much as Kimiko hated accepting defeat the guy named Raimundo had a point. This was an impossible task! They had trouble sneaking and stealing from them, how the hell were they going to overthrow them?

"You all looked like you had such potential. I actually believed the Prophet that you were the Chosen Ones. But I did not anticipate this reaction," the woman said.

"Did you think that we would just go rushing off into this with nothing to help us? We have no weapons or anything to help us in the slightest, " Raimundo said angrily.

"No, of course not," someone else said. It was a male's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Raimundo asked.

"My name is Dojo and I am the Prophet. You young man are very smart. You're very right, you need weapons to go up against Chase. And a plan. The more places you overthrow the more resources you will have. Chase has used magic to help him gain this far. So it's only fair that you fight magic with magic. You each have an affinity to an element. This can be controlled and used to help you fight. You will stay here for the night," the man named Dojo said then left. The woman followed and they were left alone in the room.

"My name is Omi," said the little kid. He looked like he was maybe 16. He seemed overly optimistic.

"I'm Clay Baily," the tall man with the cowboy hat said as he tipped his hat.

"Raimundo Pedorosa," Raimundo said. He was tan and had green eyes that reminded Kimiko of emeralds. Judging by his last name and his slight accent she guessed that he was from South America somewhere.

"Kimiko Tohomiko," Kimiko introduced. Raimundo gave her a look. A suspicious one.

"You're one of them," he said as he stepped closer to her. At first she didn't understand but then it clicked. He must know that her father is the Overlord for Tokyo.

"We do our best to try to keep things better there. We give out extra food when we can. But it was either he became that or he died and they put someone else in charge," she told him. He kept staring at her and she didn't back down from his stare.


End file.
